1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to bird feeders which resist squirrel access to feed intended for birds, and in particular to bird feeders which prevent such access by the closure of feeding ports.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various different types of bird feeders are known in the art. They usually comprise a container that has portals for birds to access food. Some designs have these portals ostensibly small enough only to allow access to the food by birds. Other designs attempt to preclude the possibility of squirrel invasion.
There have been numerous attempts over the years to design a bird feeder, which is truly squirrel proof. Certain of the feeders available may be designed for a specific purpose and may be relatively squirrel proof.
Squirrels are notorious for helping themselves to the food. The immense ingenuity of squirrels to gain access to bird food held in feeders is well known. This is so even when the feeder is hung in seemingly inaccessible places. Moreover, squirrels tend to attack the feeders and break into them causing not only loss of the food but loss of the feeder as well.
Numerous attempts have been made in the past to make a feeder which is strong enough to stand up to the squirrels and which is configured such that the squirrels cannot gain access to the food. Hitherto, no satisfactory feeder has been designed. Currently, a need still exists for a squirrel proof feeder that will not only thwart off the advances of squirrels but can withstand their assault in the desire to obtain food.